Our Hearts Will Intertwine
by YukiMizuno
Summary: An Ed, Edd, 'n' Eddy/The Simpsons crossover. The kids at Peach Creek Jr. High School are competing with another visiting school from another county in a Geography Bee; Springfield Middle School. Read the Full summary inside... On Hiatus for now!
1. The Rumors Around the School

**Our Hearts Will Intertwine**

**By:** Jennifer Gay

**Summary:** An Ed, Edd, 'n' Eddy/The Simpsons crossover. The kids at Peach Creek Jr. High School are competing with another visiting school from another county in a Geography Bee; Springfield Middle School. Double D hears a rumor from the others of a kid that is smarter than him from the other school. And when he finally meets the kid, will it change the impact of the geography bee? Something will also happen at the end of the geography bee that will continue the story for longer…

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Ed, Edd, 'n' Eddy or the Simpsons!

**Chapter 1: The Rumors Around the School**

It was a somewhat peaceful winter day here in Peach Creek, Vermont, as we come upon a school called Peach Creek Jr. High School. Inside the school's gymnasium, we can see the kids of the school preparing for the event later on today; a geography bee between their school and another school called Springfield Middle School. We can see Sarah and Rolf helping Jimmy and Johnny 2x4 remember as many geography facts as they could remember. We can also see the Kanker Sisters in the background behind them, with Lee and May helping Marie to remember her facts; just like the other kids. Nazz was also there in that corner of the gym, reading over her facts by herself.

And, last but not least, there were the three Ed's; Ed, Eddy and Double D. Ed and Eddy were reviewing over Double D so he could remember his material.

"What's the highest mountain in Africa?"

"Mount Kilimanjaro," Double D replied.

"What about Asia?"

"Mount Everest."

"Europe?"

"Mount Elbrus."

"North America?"

"Mount McKinley, in Alaska."

"South America?"

"Mount Aconcagua."

"Australia?"

"Mawson Peak."

"How about on the planet Opilaku, on the continent of--"

"Shut it, Ed," Eddy snapped to Ed as he turned back to the book, "What about the second largest?"

"Mount K2, in the Himalayas."

Eddy soon closed the book and turned to Double D, "You're ready to win this thing, Double D?"

"Of course I am," Double D said with a slight hint of pride, "I've been studying hard for this since I heard it was going to happen."

"Looks like you have to keep on studying, Double Dweeb," said a familiar voice to the three as everyone turned to see Kevin behind them, "I hear there's competition from Springfield coming here."

"Well, I'm sure it is nothing I can't handle," Double D replied to the jock.

"Oh really?" Kevin said with a wide smirk, "Did ya know that the kid has an IQ of 159?"

"A 159 IQ?!" Eddy yelped with shock as he turned to Double D, "What's your IQ, Double D?!"

"… Mine is 156," Double D stated with a slight mutter, aloud to himself; he would have never thought of someone's IQ being higher than his own… at least, not locally.

Kevin seemed to laugh at their reactions, "I got dibs on the Springfield kid to beat out Double Dweeb, in the finals," he soon walked away from the Ed's, laughing the whole way, "Good luck, you're gonna need it!"

Eddy made a growl to the jock as he disappeared to the other side of the gym, "Don't worry about him, Double D," Eddy said to his hat-wearing friend, "You're still gonna win it! I got money riding on ya!"

"…"

"… Double D?"

"Eddy… where is Ed?" Double D asked with a slightly panicked voice.

Eddy and Double D looked around for Ed, but did not find him in their nearest location. Instead, they found him near the double doors of the gym, peaking out of the doors into the hallway. Double D and Eddy soon walked over to the tall Ed, "Ed, what are you--?"

"Shh!" he hushed to them as he turned back to where his attention was, "There's a clown monster in the building; ready to feed us nasty potatoes made by the Mutant Lobsters from Mexico!"

Double D and Eddy arched an eyebrow to him as they looked at what he was seeing; a shadow of a man going around the corner of the hallway, "Oh Ed, it's probably just a janitor of the school," Double D said to Ed, "There is nothing to get worked up about."

"B-But--"

"No buts about it, Ed," Eddy stated with a slight snap of his voice, "We gotta train Double D more now, since he'll have a rival to compete against!"

Double D made a sigh at his behavior, "Eddy, I do not even know this person yet. How can you call him my rival if I have never met him?"

"That doesn't matter anyway!" Eddy said, "You'll be at it with each other when the thing starts."

Double D then looked at the other kids that would be competing with him, each other, and against the other school. They were Jimmy, Johnny 2x4, Marie and Nazz, 'I wonder how well they will do in this competition?'

"Hey, Double D!" Eddy said to him, "Let's get back to practicing! I placed ten bucks on ya to win!"

Double D made another sigh at Eddy, "Of course."

* * *

Wow, this is as random as it can get. I got inspired to do this when someone asked (on The3Eds Forum) what could you crossover with Ed, Edd, 'n' Eddy. I put a few down some that no one would probably ever think of: Azumanga Daioh, Final Fantasy VI (Greatest one of the 32 Bit Era), and the Simpsons. I then started to think about the EEnE/The Simpsons a little bit more, and I came up with this.

Oh, and if anyone tries to ask for my IQ, it's 116. It was done by professionals when I was about five or six.

I also remember when I participated in my Middle School's Geography Bee; I did it two times and I placed second both times. That's why there are so many questions about mountains here: one of my missed questions was "What is the highest mountain in North America, and where was it located?" I missed it and lost. **Nooo!!!** Oh well, it's not a really big deal...


	2. The Rival Arrives

**Chapter 2: The Rival Arrives**

(Back in Chapter 1…)

_Double D then looked at the other kids that would be competing with him, each other, and against the other school. They were Jimmy, Johnny 2x4, Marie and Nazz, __**'I wonder how well they will do in this competition?'**_

"_Hey, Double D!" Eddy said to him, "Let's get back to practicing! I placed ten bucks on ya to win!"_

_Double D made another sigh at Eddy, "Of course."_

(And now, back with Chapter 2…)

About thirty minutes later, everyone was still in the gym, now waiting for the kids from Springfield to come into the gym. The contestants from Peach Creek (AN: Double D, Jimmy, Johnny 2x4, Marie and Nazz) sat up on stage as the other kids (AN: Ed, Eddy, Kevin, Rolf, Sarah, Lee and May) sat in the crown in front of the stage. Soon, they finally arrived. The Cul-De-Sac kids watched closely as the five students from Springfield came into the gym and sat in their area of the gym.

The first kid was a curly, dark rust-colored haired boy with a blue collared shirt, blue jeans and gray tennis shoes. The second kid was a blue haired boy with thick, red glasses that wore lavender, almost white t-shirt, red shorts and red shoes. The third kid was a brown haired boy with a peach-colored t-shirt that was underneath a light blue, sleeveless jacket, blue jean shorts and blue tennis shoes.

(AN: Can you guess who these characters are before I say their names later on…? Next, we have the two main Springfield characters… whose descriptions sound way better than the ones above! XD Oh, I must also note that the Springfield kids are not eight years old here; they're twelve, just like the Peach Creek kids.)

The fourth kid was a boy with straight-up spiked, blond hair and dark, chocolate brown eyes. He wore a red t-shirt, light blue jean shorts and light blue tennis shoes.

The final person to come in the gym was definitely not like the others (AN: Except in some similarities to the fourth boy). It was actually a girl; a girl with spiked, almost starfish-shaped blond hair and dark, ice blue eyes. She wore a red-orange dress that went to her mid shin and red-orange slippers. She also had on a pearl necklace around her neck and a pearl bracelet around her right wrist. (AN: As to imagine her hair in real life, think of Sora's hair off of Kingdom Hearts… yeah.)

Double D arched an eyebrow at the crowd of kids; why would they only have one girl on their team?

"Alright Skinner," said the principal of Peach Creek, Principal Cyan, as he turned to the principal of Springfield, "Why not introduce your kids to mine, and then mine to yours?"

"A fine idea Cyan," said the other principal as he walked over to his students, "They will introduce themselves from right to left…" he paused for a moment before saying, "And no giving false aliases," to a certain kid in his crowd.

The first kid that walked in stood up from where he sat, "My name is Rod Flanders, and I wanted to wish everyone good luck," he soon sat back down.

The second kid soon stood up from where he sat, "M-My name's Milhouse Houten and… that's it," he quickly sat back down.

"The name's Nelson Muntz," said the next kid without getting up, "That's all ya need to know from me."

The spiked blond boy soon sat up from where he sat, "The name's Bart, Bart Simpson, and I'm a--"

"That's enough talking now," Principal Skinner said as he pushed down on Bart's shoulder, making him sit down, "It's your sister's turn to introduce herself," Bart mumbled a bit as the girl beside him stood up from where she sat.

"My name is Lisa Simpson," the girl introduced herself with a wide smile to everyone, "And I want to wish everyone the best of luck in this competition!"

The girl named Lisa then sat back down as the kids from the Cul-De-Sac introduced themselves; Jimmy was up first, then Johnny, Marie and Nazz. Finally, it was Double D's turn to introduce himself.

"My name is Eddward with two D's, so everyone calls me Double D," Double D said with a smile, "I also wish everyone here to do good and try their best," he soon sat back down.

"Good," said Principal Cyan as he then turned to the audience, "Let's start this geography bee!"

* * *

Hmm... I'm a little disappointed in this chapter. I expected it to be more social, but oh well. This will do!

Next, it will be Reverse Ed! I need to review a few things on Ranma 1/2 before I post up the chapter... See you guys soon!


	3. The Geography Bee and the “Accident”

**Chapter 3: The Geography Bee and the "Accident"**

(Back in Chapter Two…)

_The girl named Lisa then sat back down as the kids from the Cul-De-Sac introduced themselves; Jimmy was up first, then Johnny, Marie and Nazz. Finally, it was Double D's turn to introduce himself._

"_My name is Eddward with two D's, so everyone calls me Double D," Double D said with a smile, "I also wish everyone here to do good and try their best," he soon sat back down._

"_Good," said Principal Cyan as he then turned to the audience, "Let's start this geography bee!"_

(And now, back to Chapter Three…)

After a few hours later of the Geography Bee, it finally came down to the last two preteens; Double D and Lisa. In the crowd, Eddy seemed to biting on his fingernails in nervousness; this Lisa girl was smart, he just hope Double D wins for the sake of his ten dollars that he betted on against her and Kevin.

"Alright, whoever can answer this question correctly will be participating in the Vermont Geography Bee," announced Principal Cyan as he then lifts up the question and answer card up to read the question. Both Double D and Lisa had their hands on their buzzers, ready to answer the oncoming question.

"What is the third longest river in the world that is considered the separation point from Northern and Southern China?"

**Buzz!** Both Double D and Lisa buzzed in at the same time, but Lisa was a little bit faster by a few milliseconds.

"Hmm, it seems Lisa got it in before Eddward," Principal Cyan stated as everyone looked at him with surprise; to them, they both buzzed in at the same time, but since he had better hearing, he could tell which one was done first. He then turned to Lisa, "What is your answer, Lisa?"

"What is the Yangtze River, also known as Chang Jiang in more modern times," Lisa replied.

Double D looked at her with a little bit of his eyes widened in surprise as he could feel himself turning red; he knew the answer was the Yangtze River, but he didn't know that it was also called something else. Somehow, he felt a little embarrassed for not knowing that extra information.

"You are correct Lisa," Cyan stated as the whole Peach Creek class gasped with shocked silence; they never really see Double D lose any kind of event like this… Except for that one Spelling Bee; but they decided not to count that against him any more. Meanwhile, the group from Springfield soon started to cheer for the girl in the red-orange dress.

Soon the girl named Lisa turned to Double D, her hand was out in a 'shake my hand' position, "You did a great job today, Eddward," she started to say to him with a smile, "Plus it's always nice to see someone with the same intellect as myself; heck, maybe even smarter."

Double D seemed a bit surprised by her choice of words at what she said, "S-Same to you, Lisa," he replied as he held out his hand and shook her waiting hand. He made a little bit of a nervous, awkward smile to her.

Soon Principal Skinner came up onto the stage and escorted Lisa off the stage, "Come now, Lisa. Let's go before the traffic gets too serious."

Lisa nodded her head to her principal as she then looked back at Double D, then walked off the stage to go with the other Springfield kids to their bus. Everyone in the gym suddenly heard the bell ring; it was time to go home.

"Double D!" shouted Eddy from the side of the stage as Double D turned to him, "We gotta get going if we're riding the bus, ya know?!"

Double D seemed to snap out of his thinking look, "Oh, that's right!" he meeped as he then ran after Eddy and Ed, who were both heading towards the buses.

It was about three minutes later that the three Ed's arrived to their bus as they soon sped off towards the Cul-De-Sac. It was about three minutes into the ride that Eddy paid Kevin ten dollars for losing the bet on the Geography Bee.

"Grr, why did ya have to lose today, Sockhead," stated Eddy with a little growl as he then looked towards Double D, who was looking out of the window to his right, "You were suppose to win the whole thing today, ya know that?!"

Double D was silent at Eddy's words; he kept concentrating on looking out the window, ignoring him. Suddenly, there was a sound of sirens in the air behind them as everyone turned towards the source of the noise; police cars and ambulances rushed passed them as they sped on ahead towards something.

"Dude, what was that about?" Nazz questioned.

"I dunno; probably an accident," Kevin replied to her, "Nothin' to worry about."

Double D wasn't so sure about his statement; he had a feeling in his gut that something had just happened. About five minutes later, they came upon the scene where everyone was going to; it was a toppled school bus… a Springfield school bus. While they passed the accident, they saw everyone out of the wrecked school bus; all of the kids, the principal and the bus driver were all there, talking with the policemen and ambulance people about what had happened. It was then that Double D did notice someone missing from the scene of people.

"Lisa…" he muttered with a barely audible gasp as their bus soon passed and left the crash to go the neighborhood of the Cul-De-Sac, which was now only a minute away from where the crash happened.

* * *

Wow, I never thought I'd update this one anytime soon! Go me! Well, I felt like doing this all of a sudden, so don't expect an immediate update on this, but don't count it out either.


	4. The Unexpected Visitor

**Chapter 4: The Unexpected Visitor**

It was now six o' clock here in the little town of Peach Creek as we soon come upon the location of the Peach Creek Cul-De-Sac. It is here, in the first house to the left of the entrance, where we see Double D sitting in his living room, watching TV. Usually, he would never watch TV, but he made an exception this time. He was watching the news, waiting for the people on the news to talk about the bus accident.

"Welcome to the Six O' Clock New, and here's the local top news…" the anchor woman stated as she then read her news lines, "A bus from Springfield Elementary crashed on their way back to Springfield county this afternoon. The students had participated in a local Geography Bee earlier on before the accident. There have been no cases on any injuries, but there is a case of a missing person from the accident. Lisa Simpson was reported missing after the bus flipped several times on its sides; it is unknown if she is injured or not as her whereabouts are currently unknown. It also had been reported that the crash was caused by an out of control 18 wheeler that eyewitnesses say was being driven by--"

**Click!** Double D turned off the TV, sadness clearly expressed in his eyes, "I hope they find you, Lisa…" he muttered with a sad voice.

Double D soon went into the kitchen to fix himself something to eat. He was about to grab a frozen pizza from the fridge, until… **Ding Dong! Ding Dong!** The doorbell at his front door started to ring at a very fast pace.

"Huh?" Double D questioned aloud to himself as he closed his fridge door and trekked to his front door, "I wonder who it is…?"

Double D soon went over to the door and opened it. He widened his eyes and gasped at who it was. It was Lisa. She was covered with little nicks and bruises all over. It looked as if she would pass out at any given moment.

"L-Lisa?!" Double D asked with a shocked gasp.

She looked up at him with her dark, ice blue eyes. There was a very tense moment of silence between the two before Lisa made a deep sigh. She then looked like she was about to fall; and when she did, Double D was quick enough to catch her before she could hit the ground. Double D flushed a little at the awkwardness of the moment before he brought her inside his house. He brought Lisa inside his living room and laid her down on his couch.

Double D soon checked her pulse on her wrist and her neck; it was still there, but it was very faint. He made a sigh of relief to himself; at least she would live. Double D soon started to see Lisa's eyes twitch slightly as she then opened her eyes back up to look up at her surroundings. She soon propped herself up on her back. She then noticed who was in the room, "Eddward?" she questioned with surprise.

"Yes, it's me," Double D stated, "Are you feeling alright now?"

"Y-Yes, I'm alright…" Lisa replied.

Double D made a slightly worried face, "Are you sure…?"

"Yeah, I-I think so," Lisa stated she then got up into a sitting position.

"Well… it's good to see that you are okay," Double D stated to Lisa with a warm smile, "Do you need anything at the moment?"

"… No, not at the moment," Lisa said with a shake of her head.

"Oh, okay…" Double D muttered as he then thought about something, "Do you need me to you're your home? I'm sure your parents and siblings are worried about you."

Lisa only nodded her head, "That would be just fine," she replied as she then told him her phone number.

Double D soon went to his phone as he then dialed Lisa's house phone. He waited for a few moments before someone on the other line answered it.

"**Hello?"** answered a woman's voice that sounded a bit scratchy.

"Umm, yes; is this the Simpson's residence?"

"**Why, yes it is,"** stated the woman on the other line, **"May I ask whose calling?"**

"My name is Eddward with two D's, and I live in Peach Creek," Double D started to explain, "I've heard about Lisa being in that accident."

"**Oh…"** muttered the woman with sadness, **"You called us to wish us good luck?"**

"Well, actually; no, I didn't," Double D continued to explain, "Lisa is actually here in my living room."

"… **WHAT?!"** exclaimed the woman on the other line, **"I-Is she alright?!"**

"She seems to be alright," Double D stated with a smile on his face, "It looks like she had a few bruise, but it does not look to be serious."

The woman on the phone made a sigh of relief, **"That's great to hear,"** she said, **"Where do you live?"**

"I live in a little neighborhood called the Peach Creek Cul-De-Sac," Double D said, "It is near the Peach Creek-Springfield County line."

"**We'll be there as soon as we can,"** the woman said, **"Thank you."**

"You're very welcomed," Double D replied as he then hung up the phone.

Double D soon turned back towards Lisa, who was still sitting on his couch. Lisa had a sort of a thinking face about her at the moment.

"Is there something on your mind, Lisa?" Double D asked as he came back into his living room with Lisa, sitting beside her on the couch as he did.

"… Not really…" she replied with a murmur.

Double D was not so sure about that. She seemed really worried about something at the moment… but what was it?

Cool, I've updated this one in a jiffy! 8D Hmm... I wonder what that reporter was going to say before Double D turned off the TV...?


	5. Meeting Lisa’s Family

**Chapter 5: Meeting Lisa's Family**

(Back in Chapter 4…)

_Double D soon turned back towards Lisa, who was still sitting on his couch. Lisa had a sort of a thinking face about her at the moment._

"_Is there something on your mind, Lisa?" Double D asked as he came back into his living room with Lisa, sitting beside her on the couch as he did._

"… _Not really…" she replied with a murmur._

_Double D was not so sure about that. She seemed really worried about something at the moment… but what was it?_

(And now, onto Chapter 5…)

After fifteen seconds later, Double D's front door was being unlocked as Eddy and Ed opened his front door, "Hey Double D!" Eddy said as he and Ed entered his house, "I've got the perfect idea for a new…" he soon trailed off as he noticed Double D with his 'rival'.

"Oh; hello Eddy, Ed," Double D greeted with a weak smile to them.

"What the heck is _she_ doing here?" Eddy asked with a bit of surprise.

Double D seemed surprised to hear him say that, "Why Eddy, didn't you watch the news this afternoon?" he turned back to Lisa, "She was missing in that horrible bus accident, and somehow found my house."

Eddy soon remembered about the accident coming home from school, "Oh, so that's what happened."

"… Eddy, why is the clown monster from school here?" Ed questioned with sheer horror as everyone looked at him with confusion.

"Clown monster…?" Lisa mused as she and the other looked towards the window; there was a shadow there for half a second before it disappeared. Lisa widened her eyes, _'It couldn't be…'_

Soon police sirens could be heard coming into the Cul-De-Sac as Lisa weakly got up to go walk over to the front door and outside, with the help of Double D a little. There were people now outside to see what the hubbub was about. (AN: What the… Hubbub is a real word? D: It says so in my spell check…) There were also a few news reporters outside; possibly from both Peach Creek and Springfield.

"Lisa!" greeted voices from in front of them as Double D saw a few people come over to him, the two other Ed's and Lisa. He noticed that her brother Bart was in the group of people, and a four year old girl was with them too, so he concluded that these four people were her family members.

"Mom!" Lisa said with a smile as her family members came up to her.

Her mom then embraced her, "We were so worried for you, sweetie!" she said.

"I could imagine," Lisa replied as her mom let's her go.

It was Bart who noticed the three Ed's presence; especially Double D's, "Hey, you're that Double D kid from the Geography Bee!"

Double D nodded his head nervously, "Err, yes I am."

"What are ya talkin' about, Bart?" the man there asked Bart; he was the father of the group, "He's not a girl, how can he have Double D's?"

"…" all three Ed's (AN: Well, maybe with the exception of Ed) were silent and flustered at the father's statement; why would anyone think of the bra size right off the bat?

"Dad!" Lisa scorned a little to her father; a bit of red in her cheeks from slight embarrassment, "That's his nickname because he has two D's in his name."

"… Oh."

The little girl of the group made a giggle, "Daddy's so funny!"

"Yes, yes I am Maggie," stated the father back.

The mother only rolled her eyes, "Now's not the time to boast on your humor, Homer."

"Aww, but Marge…"

"No buts about it now," Marge replied back to Homer as she then turned back to Double D, "Thank you so much for finding Lisa."

"It's no problem, ma'am," Double D replied to her, "It was very nice to meet you all as well."

Lisa only smiled, "You know…" she started to say as she came back up to Double D and the two other Ed's, "Why don't we meet back up sometime?"

Double D widened his eyes a little at this turn of events.

"You know, maybe at a library somewhere," Lisa continued to say.

"I-I love too!" Double D stuttered a bit loudly as he bit down on his bottom lip.

"Great!" Lisa said with a smile as she then turned to her family, "Let's go home."

"Alight, sweetie," Marge stated as the Simpson family walked away from the Ed's and into the news reporters behind them.

"… Well, well Double D," Eddy started to say, "Looks like I've taught you well on my brother's book."

Double D was confused, "What do you mean?"

Eddy rolled his eyes at him, "It was kind of obvious that you two just set up a date."

Double D blinked a couple of times before realizing what he just said, "I just did _what?!_"

Meanwhile, not too far away, we could see a shadowy figure with a clown-like hairdo within the bushes of the woods. It made a smirk in the shadows as it disappeared within the woods.

* * *

Wow... I updated this one! (Faint) Oh well, I felt like it needed to be done, so I finished it up today! XD


	6. A Day at the Library: Part I

**Chapter 6: A Day at the Library--Part I  
**

(Back in Chapter 5…)

"… _Well, well Double D," Eddy started to say, "Looks like I've taught you well on my brother's book."_

_Double D was confused, "What do you mean?"_

_Eddy rolled his eyes at him, "It was kind of obvious that you two just set up a date."_

_Double D blinked a couple of times before realizing what he just said, "I just did _what?!_"_

_Meanwhile, not too far away, we could see a shadowy figure with a clown-like hairdo within the bushes of the woods. It made a smirk in the shadows as it disappeared within the woods._

(And now, onto Chapter 6…)

It was a somewhat quiet, peaceful Sunday afternoon here in Peach Creek as we soon come upon the Peach Creek Cul-De-Sac. It is here, in the first house to the left of the entrance; that we see Double D pacing a little around in his living room, a worried look was across his face.

It has been about two days since the events of the Geography Bee, meeting Lisa, the bus accident and helping Lisa out on her injuries. And now, Lisa has invited him to the local library in Peach Creek and, according to Eddy's 'observations', that kind of get-together would be a date.

"Oh dear… I-I don't think I'm ready for this," he muttered aloud to himself.

Double D then looked at the clock on the wall of his living room nearby; it read 2:30pm. He widened his eyes a little; he needed to get going. Double D soon rushed out of his front door, locking it behind as he did, as he then rushed off to the bus stop, which was not too far away from his house. He soon got there just in time; he found that the bus was coming to his direction from his left.

Double D only made a sigh as he soon stepped up onto the bus, "Where too?" the bus driver soon asked him.

"To Peach Creek Library, please," replied Double D as he soon walked towards a seat and sat down in it.

"Oh, you are going to the library?" questioned a voice from the back of the bus as Double D jumped a little in his seat at the sudden voice. Double D soon turned to the voice; it was a man with a weird hairdo, dressed in a bit of casual wear.

"Y-Yes, I am," Double D replied to the man, "W-Why do you ask?"

"Oh, no reason," replied the man, "It just intrigued me that someone your age would go to a library; especially on a Sunday weekend."

"Oh… Well, I-I think I see…" Double D muttered slightly.

"Hmm…" the man hummed a little before saying, "But something tells me that you are going there for more than to just read a book."

That comment only made Double D blush a deep rouge, "As I thought," stated the man.

Soon the man got up from where he sat and started to walk towards him, "I hope it all goes well for you."

"… T-Thank you," Double D replied with a nod of his head as the man then passed him; he was going towards the front of the bus as the bus soon came to a stop in front of somewhere.

"No, I should thank you," replied the man with a mysterious smirk on his face as he then stepped off the bus.

Double D was clearly confused, _'What did he mean by that…?' _he thought as the bus soon drove on towards the library. But little did he know that the man from before now walked towards where he was going…

It did not take long for the bus to get to the library after the last stop it made. Double D soon stepped off of the bus as he stepped onto the library grounds. Soon the bus started to drive away as Double D walked up to the doors of the library. He opened up the front doors as he then walked inside the library. It was a very large library, filled with books on every shelf and such things like that.

"Hello, Double D," greeted a voice behind him as Double D froze a little, but quickly turned around to see Lisa behind him.

"Oh, h-hello to you as well, Lisa," Double D replied with a bit of a nervous stutter in his voice.

Lisa only smiled at him, "I picked out a section for us in the library," she started to say as she grabbed Double D by his left wrist, "C'mon."

Double D only blushed at her sudden actions as Lisa soon dragged him towards the spot she picked out.

Oh, this will be a day they will never forget…

* * *

D'awww, how cute! XD I don't know why I decided to update this one... I just did. XD


	7. A Day at the Library: Part II

**Chapter 7: A Day at the Library--Part II**

(Back in Chapter 6…)

"_Hello, Double D," greeted a voice behind him as Double D froze a little, but quickly turned around to see Lisa behind him._

"_Oh, h-hello to you as well, Lisa," Double D replied with a bit of a nervous stutter in his voice._

_Lisa only smiled at him, "I picked out a section for us in the library," she started to say as she grabbed Double D by his left wrist, "C'mon."_

_Double D only blushed at her sudden actions as Lisa soon dragged him towards the spot she picked out._

_Oh, this will be a day they will never forget…_

(And now, onto Chapter 7…)

It was soon that the two of them arrived to the location that Lisa picked out; it was the science section of the library, it was located up on the second floor of the library, next to a huge glass window.

"Well, we're finally here," Lisa stated as she turned to Double D.

"I-Indeed we are," Double D replied as he turned to Lisa, only to see her looking at him; he started to form a few sweat drops along the brim of his sockhat as he made a slightly nervous smile, "So, umm… What do you want us to do first?" he soon asked.

"Hmm, well; I was looking for this book that I couldn't find in the library in Springfield," Lisa replied as she looked around at all of the books, "I only know of the authors name too; not the title of the book."

Double D arched an eyebrow at this, "Well, who is the author?" he asked.

"Oh, the author's name is Janis Glaves," Lisa stated back as she looked back at him, "Do you think you can help me find it?"

Double D nodded his head in a nervous fashion, "I-I'll try."

Soon the two of them split up to find the author of the book. It was no later than five minutes that Double D found the author of the book, "Lisa, I think I found it!"

Lisa soon rushed over to where Double D was as he took the book off the shelf it was on, "What's the title of the book?" Lisa soon asked.

"Hmm…" Double D muttered as he looked at the title of the book. He seemed a bit flushed when he read the title aloud, "Chemistry of Hormones for the Feelings of Amour…"

"Yes, that sounds like the book I'm looking for," Lisa replied as she took the book away from Double D, "I've been looking for this book…" she then turned to him, a slight blush in her cheeks, "Ever since you helped me."

That comment alone only made Double D flush a deep red in his face, "Lisa…" he started to say as he turned to her, revealing the blush across his face, "I had no idea that you--"

Double D was not able to finish his sentence; Lisa placed her right index finger up to his mouth, "Yes; I started to feel this way after the Geography Bee…"

There was a moment of silence between the two preteens as they glanced into each other's eyes. Unknowingly, the two of them started to lean towards each other's faces… that is, until…

"Ah, Lisa Simpson," stated a familiar voice to both of them as Lisa widened her eyes with horror. Double D and Lisa turned towards behind their back to see…

* * *

A short chapter! D: Oh well... Merry Christmas Eve, everyone! 8D


	8. The First Confrontation

**Chapter 8: The First Confrontation**

(Back in Chapter 7…)

_That comment alone only made Double D flush a deep red in his face, "Lisa…" he started to say as he turned to her, revealing the blush across his face, "I had no idea that you--"_

_Double D was not able to finish his sentence; Lisa placed her right index finger up to his mouth, "Yes; I started to feel this way after the Geography Bee…"_

_There was a moment of silence between the two preteens as they glanced into each other's eyes. Unknowingly, the two of them started to lean towards each other's faces… that is, until…_

"_Ah, Lisa Simpson," stated a familiar voice to both of them as Lisa widened her eyes with horror. Double D and Lisa turned towards behind their back to see…_

(And now, onto Chapter 8…)

Lisa gasped in slight fright, "S-Sideshow Bob!"

"It is so great to see you here, Lisa," the man named Sideshow Bob stated as he started to come towards the two of them, but Double D and Lisa only backed away from him, "Now, let me finish what I was going to do with you two days ago…"

Soon Sideshow Bob took out something that he had concealed within his big shoes; a hunter's knife.

It was by seeing the knife that Double D realized what was going on; this 'Sideshow Bob' has been trying to kill Lisa all this time!

Double D only narrowed his eyes as he stood in front of Lisa; to protect her, "I will not let you lay a finger on her," he stated to Sideshow Bob.

Lisa only widened her eyes with surprise, _'Double D…'_

Sideshow Bob only made a low chuckle, "Fine, I will just have to dispose of you as well."

Double D narrowed his eyes further as Sideshow Bob came closer to them; he stood his ground in front of Lisa.

Lisa, in the meanwhile, was freaking out in her mind as she started to think of ways to distract Sideshow Bob. She then thought of one that might just work, "Hey, I think I see Bart behind you!"

Sideshow Bob arched an eyebrow to Lisa's statement, "Really now…?" he questioned as he turned around to see no one there, but as he tried to turn back around…

**Wham!** He was kicked by Lisa in the place where the sun does not shine; even Double D could not help but wince a little at the act. (AN: Ouch…) "Oomph!" Sideshow Bob muffled as he fell to his knees, dropping the hunter knife in his hands to the floor beside him.

"C'mon Double D!" Lisa stated as the two of them then dashed away from Sideshow Bob, who was still on the floor in pain.

Sideshow Bob looked up only to see the two of them getting away from him, "Grr…" he growled a little, _'I _will_ get you one day Lisa; you, your brother _and_ your boyfriend!'_

Meanwhile, back with Double D and Lisa, the two of them rushed down the stairs of the library and went all the way to the front door and outside before coming to a complete stop, now almost out of breath. The two of them only stood there before gaining back their breaths, glancing at each other as they did.

"W-Well…" Double D started to say as he looked behind him to see if Sideshow Bob followed them, "It doesn't look like he followed us…"

"Good…" Lisa muttered with a sigh of relief.

"… Let's get back to my house," Double D then stated as he looked back at Lisa, "Y-You know, before he catches up with us."

Lisa only nodded her head as the two of them then walked off towards the Cul-De-Sac, which was about almost a mile away from where they were.

As they walked back, the two of them did not notice a figure in a tree beside them, staring down at them with a narrowed look on the figure's face.

"Soon…" muttered the voice in a masculine tone as he clenched his right handed fist together with anger, "Soon I will destroy him and have you all to myself, my sweet canary…"


End file.
